But Thank You
by Smile XD Widely
Summary: After Mr. Collins' proposal. What if Lizzy ran away and bumped into Mr. Darcy? OneShot.


So, here I am, ready to write a fanfic which will, knowing me, most likely turn out rather strangely. Please not that this is my first P&P fanfic, and seeing as how I haven't written any fics in more formal English, a few unintended colloquialisms might turn up. Well, let's see how this goes...

Please note that this starts after the end of chapter 19. (Mr. Collins' proposal)

Disclaimer: I do not own P&P, Lizzy, Mr. Darcy, etc. I wish I did. :P

Elizabeth ran. In the present situation she could think of no alternative. Her mother would most definitely be furious with her, and her father, although righteous in his own intentions, could, and might be, persuaded by the ever persistent Mrs. Bennet, as in the case with Mr. Bingely's arrival.

Although this behaviour might at first appear to Mr. Collins as being the shy behaviour of an elegant female, if she did not return for a few hours, perhaps he would instead, finally, admit defeat, and remove his affections from her. Then, even if Mrs. Bennet had convinced Mr. Bennet to force Lizzy into the marriage, it would not matter at all, since the other side's offer had been removed.

Where she was running Elizabeth was not sure, but her aim was clear: to put as much distance between her and Mr. Collins, who was most likely still garbling about how happy his patroness lady Catherine would be to hear of such an engagement. Perhaps she could find refuge in Charlotte Lucas' home. However, Elizabeth realized her mother would most likely presume her to be at the Lucas Lodge, and venture there to talk reason into her.

With no where to go, and seeing that Mr. Collins had decided to stay put and await his bashful cousin to return and profess her apparent love for him, Elizabeth decided to slow down, and started walking. What a lovely day it was! The sun was shining brightly in Hertfordshire, and it seemed to be quite a fine day.

_Perhaps I shall walk to Meryton_, Elizabeth thought. _It would be quite a nice walk and maybe even a bit of an adventure. _

As Elizabeth ventured through the mud and grass, her hem became quite dirty again. _Imagine Miss Bingely seeing me right now!_ As a matter of fact, there was a carriage travelling quite nearby. _And if it actually were Miss Bingely in it!_ Elizabeth chuckled at the idea.

But now that the carriage was nearing her, Elizabeth began to realize that perhaps it really was Caroline Bingely after all. If she was not mistaken, that was the Netherfield carriage, and inside was none other than Mr. Bingely, Miss Bingely, and Mr. Darcy, the last person she would like to meet at this moment after the interesting conversation they had had last night at the ball.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, and deemed it perhaps best to hide herself at this moment, so as not to be seen by the party, and escape persistent questions. She moved to the side behind a tree, but just as she did so, she heard the friendly voice of Mr. Bingely cry out, "Miss Elizabeth!" as the carriage stopped. Elizabeth now had no choice but to move out into the open, and reply, "Mr. Bingely, how do you do?"

Miss Bingely and Mr. Darcy now stepped out of the carriage with their companion, and curtsied and bowed respectively to Miss Bennet. Elizabeth, quite distressed at being discovered by the party, could only politely curtsey and say, "What brings you out so early in the morning, Mr. Bingely?"

"Oh, we thought to go to Meryton to visit the shops. My sister would like to buy a new bonnet, and I would like to purchase a cake. I heard they are quite renowned."

"Oh yes, Mr. Bingely, the cakes are quite delicious."

"See, Darcy? I told you; you must come! Excuse me Miss Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy here was rather reluctant at first to join us, but I told him some fresh air would do him good, it being such a nice day today!"

"Yes, it is quite a nice day today."

"Where are you off to Miss Elizabeth, at so early an hour, and on foot too!" Miss Bingely asked condescendingly, barely hiding a smirk.

At this Elizabeth coloured. She decided in this case she must lie, for she certainly had no intention for Miss Bingely and Mr. Darcy to ridicule her behind her back.

"I fancied a walk this morning Miss Bingely. I'm off to Meryton myself, actually." Elizabeth quietly reprimanded herself for this last statement. What if they were to invite her to go with them?

Mr. Bingely, in his very pleasant and inviting demeanor, as expected, replied, "Would you care to join us Miss Elizabeth in Meryton? It should be quite fun, and ah, your sister could join us." Elizabeth noticed his face colour as he mentioned Jane and smiled to herself.

"Oh no, I'm quite fine myself, I'd much rather walk," Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Then why don't we all walk together? It would be a most pleasing experience." At this Elizabeth could do nothing but oblige. However, Caroline Bingely promptly complained.

"Are you _joking_ Charles, look at how _muddy_ it is! I cannot get my dress dirty, it's _new_!" Seeing this as a chance for her to be alone with Mr. Darcy, she added, "Why don't you and Miss Elizabeth walk to Meryton, and Mr. Darcy and I will take the carriage?"

Mr. Darcy, who had not spoken at all in this time, immediately joined the conversation.

"Ah, Miss Bingely, as much as I would like to arrive with you in town, I myself feel in need of fresh air. Bingely, perhaps you could accompany your sister?"

At this Mr. Bingely immediately smiled, as he was awaiting a chance to bring the elder Miss Bennet back into the conversation. "Alright then, we can stop by Longbourn on the way to see if Miss Bennet would like to accompany us."

Elizabeth was happy to hear that Jane was constantly on Mr. Bingely's mind, but nonetheless she could not help being rather distressed at hearing Mr. Bingely's decision, as Mr. Darcy was certainly the last person she would like to walk with at this time. She had been hoping for some time to peacefully think about what had happened. Besides, she was still quite furious with him regarding his treatment of Mr. Wickham. Nonetheless, Elizabeth could do nothing but oblige, and soon Mr. Bingely and Miss Bingely were off in the carriage, leaving Elizabeth to walk with none other than Mr. Darcy.

_Oh well, it is rather better than being at home with Mr. Collins I suppose!_

Neither spoke for quite a while. Unbeknownst to Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy, in spite of himself, was quite worried about Elizabeth and could see there was something not quite right with her. The way she had coloured at Miss Bingely's inquiring as to what she was doing! The sparkle in her fine eyes was not quite there either. Mr. Darcy was still trying to think of a way to bring up the subject, when he finally blurted out, "Nice day today!"

"Yes, remarkably fine." Elizabeth commented, wondering what on earth Mr. Darcy could be thinking, talking to her. Did he not hate her?

The pair continued to walk on in awkward silence when a carriage stopped by them. Jane hopped out, quickly acknowledged Mr. Darcy, and hurriedly half whispered to Elizabeth, "Lizzy, Mama is terribly angry with you. She says she will not ever see you again if you do not marry Mr. Collins."

"Does she know where I am?"

"Yes, unfortunately Miss Bingely accidentally let slip that you were on your way to Meryton."

"Is she coming after me?"

"No, she has told me to tell you that she will not tolerate disobedience and demands that you return to Longbourn at once."

Elizabeth smiled in spite of herself.

"Lizzy! This is not a time for laughing. Quickly return home, before Mama becomes angrier."

"I don't think I shall."

"Lizzy please..."

"Jane! You cannot think I would like to marry that odious Mr. Collins?"

"No, but-"

"If Mama shall become angry in the process, then so be it! It is not she who is being forced to marry him."

"Lizzy-" Elizabeth stood still with a determined look in her eye. Admitting defeat, Jane could only say, "Well, at least think on it. I shall meet you in Meryton then."

"Alright. Goodbye Jane."

"Goodbye, Lizzy. Do take care."

All this time poor Mr. Darcy had stood quite still, and quite confused. He had only picked up tidbits of the conversation. Mr. Collins proposed to Miss Elizabeth? Was that not the queer man who had persisted in introducing himself to him at the ball last night?

Mr. Darcy finally gathered up the courage to inquire, "Mr. Collins has proposed to you?"

Elizabeth coloured.

"You were eavesdropping on our conversation, Mr. Darcy? Dear, dear, I thought you more gentlemanly than that."

"Yes, I must apologize for that, but...has he?" Elizabeth was quite surprised to hear the slight urgency in his voice.

"Why yes, he has." After a pause she added, "Are you surprised Mr. Darcy? I suppose you did not find me tolerable enough to tempt any man at all."

"I think nothing of the sort."

"I'm sure you do."

"Even if I _did_, I assure you I think nothing of the sort now." Elizabeth was quite amused.

"I suppose that will do," she replied.

At this Mr. Darcy was brave enough to ask another question.

"Do you find Mr. Collins agreeable?"

What was the man thinking to ask such a question? Elizabeth was quite confused.

"Why, I find him--well, I find him quite, quite _interesting_." This answer would not do for poor Mr. Darcy. He was quite anxious as to see whether Miss Elizabeth was planning on accepting him or not. He had not had the fortune of hearing Elizabeth call him "odious". That part of the conversation he had not picked up.

"Should I be congratulating you?" he ventured again.

"On what?"

"On being engaged, of course." Elizabeth was, once again, very surprised. She did not know what to think. She did, however, decide to give Mr. Darcy a straight answer.

"No Mr. Darcy, I do not think there is any need for that. You see, as interesting as Mr. Collins may be, I do not think that we are quite suitable for each other." Elizabeth then noticed something strange. Mr. Darcy was sighing--a sigh of relief? No, she must be imagining things.

They continued to walk, Elizabeth wondering what on earth she was to do in the event that Mr. Bennet was persuaded by Mrs. Bennet to convinced Elizabeth to marry Mr. Collins. Oh, why hadn't she asked Jane what Papa had thought! It had completely escaped her mind at the time. Although she had appeared to be rather resolute in her decision, on the contrary, she was now having doubts about not going to home to convince Mr. Bennet before her mother got a chance to do so. If only Jane were here to help her discuss the problem! Instead, all she had for company was Mr. Darcy, who evidently hated her, and probably did not care at all about her problems. However, it was Mr. Darcy and not Elizabeth who brought up the subject.

"Is Mrs. Bennet--ah--entirely happy with this arrangement?"

Elizabeth, taken aback, found herself frankly say, "No, I daresay she is not."

"Can I be of any assistance?" Elizabeth was quite astonished. The man whom she had already labelled as completely and utterly proud and haughty, was asking her if _he_ could help? Where had he acquired this newfound kindness? She was quite close to confiding everything in him, if it was not for the atrocities he had committed against Mr. Wickham.

"No," she replied. Mr. Darcy felt disappointed in spite of himself. Elizabeth was not finished though.

"But thank you."

I was so tempted to have her confide in him, but I figured this was more realistic.

Anyways, what did you think? Please R&R, critique is welcome, just please don't flame!


End file.
